


Squeak Squeak Croak

by Lovelycatwrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Frog - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Pet, Pet Rat, Rat, Silly, intruality, mouse - Freeform, pet frog, pet mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/Lovelycatwrites
Summary: One by one the other sides find out about Patton and Remus' pets.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	1. Janus & Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written with my friend (who doesn't have an Ao3). It was a very silly story that was a lot of fun to work on with him.

“Janus, would you like to meet Janus?”

Janus’ arms stopped wiping the vanity mirror, fluffing his pillows, and vacuuming the carpet. 

“I’m sorry,” Janus said, turning to Remus, “what?”

“Come on! It’s almost time for the fashion show,” Remus exclaims before leaving without waiting for Janus. Janus, used to Remus’ antics, quickly follows.

They arrive at a door Janus has never seen. It’s neon green and covered in animal foot prints. There’s a neon sign above that simply says “The Nursery” in comic sans. Remus throws it open and strides in, Janus close behind. The room is ginormous. There’s a pond to the left of the door with lots of trees reaching up to the ceiling and to the right the walls are covered in colorful tubes and boxes and the floor is carpeted with wood shavings up to a foot tall glass wall. There’s a path between the glass wall and the pond leading to the back of the room. The back is blocked from view by a large set of stage curtains, which Patton pokes his head through to greet them.

“Hey, Jan! Glad you could make it to the show!”

“Ah, of course your part of… Whatever this is.”

“Well yeah, it was my idea! Now you sit back and enjoy the show,” Patton enthused as he disappeared back behind the curtain. Janus rolled his eyes and summoned a velvet armchair in front of the curtains. Remus turned the armchair into a banana peel bean bag chair before summoning an identical chair for himself and sitting down. 

The curtains pull back revealing a miniature catwalk-stage set at table height five feet in front of them. Funky fashion show music begins to play (you know the kind), and Patton begins announcing.  
“Welcome, Gentleman and Remus, to the first Mouse Fashion Walk! Today’s theme is the Squeaking Twenties!” Patton reaches behind the stage and moves a tiny door out of the way allowing a little golden mouse in costume to trot through. 

“Our first model is the ever graceful Janice, modeling our obligatory flapper girl outfit [our entire reason for choosing this theme].” Janice eats a visible trail of the treats to the end of the catwalk before Patton calls him back. After replacing the treats, he releases a little black mouse.

“Our second model is the lovely Virgil, modeling the sensible fashions of the 20's housewife, and isn’t he just charming!” Virgil follows the trail treats about halfway before noticing a stranger in the room and turning back down the catwalk. Patton replaces the treats again before sending out a third mouse, brown with white spots.

“Our third model is the adventurous Deceit, modeling a dashing traveling suit. And just look how well he travels!” Deceit sprints down to the edge of the catwalk, Patton placing his hand nearby in case he falls, and sniffs the air a moment. Satisfied with his sniffing he returns to the stage door. Patton releases an albino mouse.

“Our fourth model is our sweet little Thomas, modeling a comfy nightgown!” Thomas eats the first treat on the catwalk then lays down. “Quite comfy indeed,” Patton says softly, scooping up the sleepy mouse. He reaches back and releases a fifth, hairless mouse.

“Finally, we have our fifth model! The magnificent, extravagant, and ever so handsome Janus! He’s modeling a neat-o white tie tuxedo! Doesn’t he look just down right dapper?” Janus struts down the catwalk, stopping to nibble on every treat. Once he reaches the end, Patton scoops him up in his free hand. 

“Can we get a round of applause for our models tonight!”

Remus claps loudly with Janus clapping politely beside him, though the large grin on his face betrays his great enjoyment of the little show. Remus hops up to gather the other three mice and put them back in their living area. Janus approaches Patton looking smug.

“So, you have three mice named after me?”

“Yep! You hadn’t revealed your name yet when we got Deceit, and Janice and Janus are spelled differently as a sorta joke.”

“May I hold Janus?” Patton hands Janus to Janus. Janus is in awe, holding Janus in two hands and petting him with a third. This is the best day of his life.

\---  
Virgil was wandering around the mindscape aimlessly. He’d been reading MCR fanfiction on his phone, and had gotten up to get snacks from the kitchen, but he got lost on his way because he was still reading as he went. 

He perks his head up at a faint sound. Is that clapping? Wait where am I? What is this door?

Virgil opens the door to find a large room where Janus, Remus, and Patton are by a miniature stage. He can see something in Patton’s hand. Is that a mouse?  
Virgil shuffles into the room to get a closer look and maybe hear what they’re talking about. Patton’s dad instincts kick in, and he turns toward his dark strange son.   
“Hey, Champ! Watcha up to!”

Virgil puts his phone in his pocket. “Nothing.” He points at the sleeping mouse in Patton’s hand, “What is that?”

Patton’s eyes light up and he holds out the mouse to Virgil. “This is Thomas!”

“What have you done to Thomas,” he shouts and gently scoops Thomas out of Patton’s hand. “Thomas, are you OK?! Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Remus laughs behind him, “Oh no, my Virgilius Maximus, he's not! We’ve turned him into a mouse, and he's stuck like that forever!”

“WHAT!?”

Patton laughs and puts a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, kiddo. It’s not the Thomas you’re thinking of!”

“Wait, if this isn’t Our Thomas than which Thomas is this?”

Patton takes 30 seconds to explain that Thomas is in fact one of his and Remus’ pet mice and not a person turned into a mouse. 

“While you’re here,” Patton says walking to the enclosure, “Would you like to meet Virgil?”

Virgil nods hesitantly. Patton picks up a black mouse wearing a casual 20's inspired outfit, and brings him over to Virgil. Virgil tentatively reaches out towards the mouse.

“Give him to me.” 

Patton hands Virgil over to Virgil. Virgil sniffs Virgil’s hand then crawls up his arm onto his shoulder before falling into his hood. Virgil loves it.


	2. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rat man" - Will

Logan sat in the kitchen reading a book while sipping his afternoon coffee. Virgil shuffles in, going directly to the pantry, pulling out a package of ramen. He heated a pot of water to a boil and got out a second smaller pot. After breaking off a small chunk of the noodles he drops in the chunk, pours some of the water into the smaller pot, then drops the rest in the first pot. Once the ramen is done cooking, virgil adds the flavoring to the larger portion and brings both pots to the bar table.

Logan finishes his chapter and looks up from his book. 

“Is there a reason you cooked your ramen in two pots?”

“Yeah,” Virgil says, pulling a small black mouse out of his hoodie pocket, “I’m sharing some with Virgil.”

Logan stares blankly at the mouse. “With whom?”

Virgil gestures toward the mouse in his hand. Logan adjusts his glasses. “Where did you get a mouse?”

\---

Virgil and Logan walk into the Nursery. Upon spotting Patton and Remus inside, Logan simply states, “Ah, of course.”

Patton waves excitedly, and Remus hangs upside down from a tree shouting at the two. 

“What’s up, Lightning Mcqueens. I see you’ve met one of our goblin spawn, Logan!”

“It appears so. What do you mean ‘one of’ them?”

Remus hops out of the tree, grabbing a frog on his way out of the pond, and crosses the walk-way to snatch up a rat as well before approaching Logan and Virgil. He places the rat on Logan’s head, keeping the frog in his own hands.

“Me ‘n Pat made this room for our creations! Mice, frogs, and rats,” Remus explains, gesturing around the room with frog in hand. Patton popped up next to them, “I had most of the creative input, as you can see.”

“He wasn’t a fan of my slime hole and sewer tunnel theme ideas.”

Logan takes the rat off his head and sees that it has white fur with black markings around his eyes and on his chest. 

“That little guy is Logan! He’s got glasses just like you! And he’s a real smarty pants too!”

Logan nods, clearly affected emotionally by this creature, and walks out of the room with the rat.

“I must go now. Don’t expect me until the end of this fortnight.”

Logan returns Logan two-and-a-half weeks later, now with several sets of matching lab coats the ability to read and calculate hexadecimal.


	3. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Angry prince man." - Will

The Sides were vibin’ in the mindscape. Virgil was in the middle of cooking some smackin mac & cheese. Janus sat on the windowsill sipping wine and reading an article from National Geographic Kids® about reptiles. Logan was reading a seperate copy of National Geographic Kids® on the edge of the couch. Remus and Patton took up the other half of the couch cuddled up to each other watching vines on Remus’ phone with its fuzzy green case. 

Roman, drawn out of his room by the enchanting smell of cheese, walks through the living room with a simple wave at the others on his way to the kitchen. He stops and backpedals.   
“What is going on?”

“Literally nothing,” Virgil says.

Roman gestures toward Remus and Patton, “What is this?”

“I’m canoodling with my Sugar Daddy, dear brother of mine!”, Remus boasts while stroking Patton’s hair. Patton is purring.

Roman makes several offended noises, looking around the room at everyone else’s lack of concern. 

“I beg your pardon, Duke Dastardly?”

Janus speaks up, eyes still on his magazine, “They’re dating, Captain Oblivious. Did you not know that?”

“WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DID I KNOW? DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT MY BROTHER AND WHAT HE'S DOING AT ALL TIMES? PATTON IS MY BEST FRIEND AND THE SWEETEST PERSON I KNOW AND I WOULD NEVER IN A MILLION BAJILLION MOONS THINK THAT HE WOULD FALL FOR MY SLIMY GREASY GARBAGE BREATH VILLAINOUS RAT MAN OF A-”

Patton holds up a frog to Roman’s face. The frog is wearing a little paper crown and staring directly into Roman’s eyes. Roman can’t think of anything to say. He takes the frog in his hands.

“Roman, meet Roman,” Patton introduces with a smile.

“Ah, Hello Roman,” Roman says to the little frog. He looks back up at everyone again and sees Remus with a smug smirk. Roman frowns back, turning away and leaving with Roman in hand.

Once he was gone, Virgil spoke up. “He just took your frog.”

“That’s fine! He’ll bring him back,” Patton says dismissively.

Roman returns after a few hours with Roman and a little toy dresser in hand. He hands both to Patton.   
“The crown was cute, but I felt his wardrobe needed an update. I get him on weekends and holidays. I. am. His favorite uncle.”   
He pats Roman’s head, “¡Adios, mi sobrinito! I’ll see you on Saturday.” Then he walks away, but before he is out of the room he turns back to Patton and says with a wink, “And good luck with my brother, Pat.” Finally, he leaves.

“Prick!” Remus shouts.


End file.
